Sinder
by Messenger of Glory
Summary: -ACTIVE- "It's not that simple anymore." she chimed. "The very creatures you claim to be the lowest of the low are the creatures you feel compelled to be around." I was inspired to write this story after watching "Ever After"
1. Chapter 1

I haven't forgot about this story. I've been itching to write what's going to happen next. I was inspired by the movie 'Ever After' but its not exactly like it. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 1

The sun rose in the horizon as the ethereal figure made its way toward the Western Kingdom.

'_Another battle done, and another war won.'_ He thought to himself.

Returning from defending the Western Lands again, the young prince led his steed to the staples.

Dismounting a familiar voice rang though the chilled morning air.

"They want to have a word with sire…"

'_The council.'_

Smirking Sesshomaru turned to his servant. "Why Taki, not even a hello?"

The older demon smiled in response, his old age more apparent as his grin grew. "My apologies sire, but it is urgent."

Amber eyes studied the older ones face. Brows creased in a distracted knot and he Taki wouldn't even look at him.

"Is it war?"

They're eyes locked. "No sire…it's about…you. They wont even tell me what it is. Only that it is urgent."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips as he handed the reins to his steed off to a stable boy. "Very well Taki. Let us take our leave."

* * *

She crouched watching her prey. Silently moving around the perimeter waiting for the beast to show it's weak spot.

'_Stand up and show you're neck, you beast.'_

The taijiya waited patiently for the bear demon to finish its kill. Suddenly its ears perked, it sniffed the air. It knew she was there.

'_It's now or never Sango.'_

She pounced from her hiding area hoping the creature would stand if it knew where she was.

Gracefully landing on her feet, Sango faced the demon. Like she suspected the bear stood on its haunches roaring, warning her off.

Stepping forward, she ran launching her weapon into the air toward the creature's neck.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The boomerang swiftly glided through the air slicing the bear's head from its body perfectly. Keeping her form until the deed was done, the slayer watched the bear demon fall into a heap and collected her returning weapon.

Putting her hands on her hip, Sango looked over her work. "Too easy." She huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fidgeting he waited to be called in, hearing the council from within murmuring. Becoming almost anxious, Sesshomaru knew when the council requested an audience with him it was never really a "good" thing.

After the deaths of his parents, the high council of elders stepped in to guide the immature pup while growing up. Though after many years of looking over his shoulder they had become rather annoying, but Sesshomaru respected them for ensuring the security of the Western Lands.

As the sole heir to the Western Lands, he had few obligations until he took full control of the crown. Until then their "suggestions", as people saw it, would most likely be his decisions. A small sacrifice for the ultimate goal.

Brought from his thoughts as one of the large doors swung open slowly, Taki's head appeared.

"My lord, they will see you now."

* * *

She managed to slay three more demons. The surrounding villages still called on and undoubtedly pitied the young girl not knowing if she would return from the missions they sent her on.

Retiring to her home Sango walked up to the main house in the now empty village.

Solitude was her best friend now.

A year after losing her family and entire village to a mysterious illness, Sango had no choice but to rebuild from the ground up. She had been away on a mission, when upon returning find half the village already buried and her father and brother dying.

It was not easy for the young girl to watch the infamously strong and successful slayers fall one by one.

She somehow was not exposed, nor had she ever ingested whatever her family and fellow villagers had been. She figured whatever got to them was gone by the time she returned.

Nobody knew what happened and her inquires were at a standstill. Having no choice but to except it, Sango would mourn them everyday.

She was the last of the demon slayers. One lone Taijiya.

Now almost eighteen years old, the thoughts of a husband and children seemed to dwindle as her destiny became clearer everyday she killed another demon; her life as a demon slayer.

TBC…R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We must detain this creature." A rough voice whispered. Cold eyes shifted as both demons watched the subject closely.

"What for? We have our orders to patrol." He other called to his partner.

"So? The whole point is to find intruders. It would serve a purpose. Even some entertainment." They both watched the object of their attention exit the clearing in the opposite direction, hopping from rock to rock crossing the river.

"To late, our lands end beyond the river. We must wait another day."

Grinning in a cold voice, "So we shall."

* * *

She sensed them. Knew they were there.

Their eyes were burning holes into her back as she strapped her giant weapon in its rightful place. Who or whatever they were had been watching her for some time.

Sango knew one thing about them. They were youkai.

The beings made no sounds, just watching. Not a strike or an attack. She found it odd that nothing happened. Trying to play it cool she calmly made her way to the river and crossed.

Disappearing in the shadows of the forest she broke into a sprint.

The Taijiya hadn't realized that she was in marked territory. _'I should have been more aware.'_

Sango ran until reaching her village, feeling safe.

* * *

They sat in silence. The young lord stared at the three men who advised his father when he was alive. More than advisors, they watched out for him when he suddenly found himself an orphan. They definitely deserved the credit of keeping the peace when Sesshomaru was a child. Not only in their best interest, the security of the lands meant preserving the people and their way of life.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we understand that a crucial birthday of yours draws near…" brought from his thoughts he directed his attention to the man who spoke, Midori, the oldest of the three. He seldom spoke, merely nodding in agreement most times. When he did speak, it meant the subject up for discussion was imperative. He stroked his long stark white beard, eyeing Sesshomaru for a reaction.

His expression never changed. Merely blinking and taking in the information Sesshomaru pondered the elder demon's inquisition.

"What of it?" he replied flatly.

"What he means to say my lord is that with your approaching birthday come certain…major obligation." Councilman Shino chimed in. "You're father would have informed you in this situation but considering the circumstances…this cannot be."

Shino was the youngest, but acted otherwise. Well out spoken and barely graying like the others, Sesshomaru respected him the most. He was his father's closest friend.

"Only one thing Shino?" He thought aloud. _'Meaning one only a single thing to make them happy.' _He thought.

"What would that be?"

"A mate." The three replied simultaneously.

* * *

She sighed in disbelief.

After a week of no youkai and visiting villages for work, Sango headed home.

There were no other Taiyja villages in the immediate area. One would have to travel far and wide to find another. Well hidden, Taiyja villages were kept in secret for avoid the attacks of demons who were bold enough to do so.

No one was willing to volunteer themselves let alone their children to help Sango rebuild her village, she knew that much.

Catching up to her only companion, she ran her fingers through the thick fur of her back. It had been days since she saw her feline friend since her short departure, due to the mating season. Sango understood, lacking a low profile in the feline's absence. Kirara would be around from now on.

"I'm glad see that you made it back to me Kirara. Did you have fun?" The large cat began to purr.

Finally mounting the large feline, they took to the skies heading for the empty slayer's village.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru before you are crowned, you must take a mate to ensure that Western Lands has a proper heir." Councilmen Kane explained. Kane was the most reluctant to talk. The gray slivers mixed within his brown hair shimmered, the only sign he was getting old. His face was still fair, devoid of any aging past thirty.

"This is the only way. Your father and his father before him have honored their duty. This is our timeless tradition." Midori spoke. His green eyes were closed in thought. "This is not an option Lord Sesshomaru. Before the West can be yours to reign, a mate you must marry…"

"And how would a mate be chosen?"

Midori opened his mouth to speak but Shino interjected. "You will have that choice as long as the female is of noble blood. Because of the changing times and the integration of humans and youkai, the stipulation of her being demon is no longer required."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "What for? There are no humans in court."

"True." Shino agreed. "But there are humans who are of royal blood in the farther West of our lands. There have talks with them in your absence. Besides, most Inu females don't meet are meticulous obligations anymore. We are considering all options my lord. Be open to it."

"You're urging to me possibly present a half breed as an heir to these lands?"

Midori laughed gruffly. "Tatske in the North has. His mate is a human woman and has noble status. She has just bore their first half-breed not long ago…"

"The point is that we want you to be fond of her to some extent." Kane stated flatly. "We're just giving you your options. It doesn't mean you it's required of you."

The prince silently pondered his new predicament. He was to take a mate of his choice. Literally.

_Hate it, love it? Let me know_

_and tell me what you think…_


	4. Chapter 4

I've had some requests for longer chapters and they will be after this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Running. As fast as her feet could carry her Sango ran the like the wind. There were too many of them and she was forced to retreat, dart for her life.

She and Kirara were separated back when the group of dog demons attacked. That's when she realized that she was far into Western territory.

There were dozens of them. Howling on the distance, louder and louder. They were coming for her, hunting her.

Unbuckling the strap holding her boomerang, Sango knew she only had one chance to put some distance between herself and them with one strike. She would have to let them get close enough and keep them unaware until the last moment she decided to launch her assault.

Ducking under trees she could hear the ragged breathing and panting of her canine pursuers. Grabbing for the handle and gripping it tight, Sango spun her body around swinging her massive weapon forth.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she screamed as she tumbled to the ground barely landing on her feet. Not bothering to look back she heard the whines of dogs being struck.

She tried to move her legs.

Falling. She was falling as something pulled one of her legs from under her. _'No.'_ She thought. Sango stretched out her arms trying to grab hold of anything within reach. She landed with a thud hitting her head on something hard.

She was losing consciousness her breathing ragged, lungs on fire, Sango fought to stay alert.

* * *

Voices. She heard men's voices.

"Boy she gave us a run. Took out half the men back there with that weapon of hers." One man laughed.

"I know. Those idiots should have moved."

"What do we do with her now?"

"We'll make good use of her."

And then she heard nothing.

* * *

He sat in his study going over the newest revised treaty since the final resolution of the war. The South was willing to give up with little to conditions they first demanded. No province in hundreds of years had challenged the West. What had possessed that bonehead Jatsuko to think that he, Sesshomaru, would give into and stipulation he threw at the Western Lord? The lords of the North and East wanted nothing to with Jatsuko's plans, making it clear by providing Sesshomaru with and everything he needed.

'_The absence of an heir.'_ He thought.

Without a mate or an heir to rule in the chance that anything every happened to him seemed more comprehendible. '_But would Jatsuko really be that dumb to think of that first?'_

A knock at the door.

"You may enter."

The large frame bellowed as the door opened. Jarou, a captain appeared in the doorway.

"What is it Jarou?"

"My lord we have captured more intruders on the edge of the Western border."

Guessing Sesshomaru asked. "Are they're still soldiers from the South out there?"

"No my lord, humans."

"Very well."

"And one human female with neko fire demon."

Intrigued he raised a brow. "Keep her. Release the others and make sure they know what parts of the lands are not accessible to them, for there will not be a next time. These humans are becoming pests."

Jarou bowed. "Yes sire."

* * *

Muffled cries and whispers tickled her senses. Shivering, the cool ground began to register with her body. Coughing was her first indicator that she was in fact alive.

"Meow." Kirara was near.

"She is waking up! The huntress is waking up!" she heard a child yell. Sango felt a warm blanket cover her, as voices shushed the young girl.

"There, there huntress-sama, you are safe." A woman's voice called. Slowly opening her eyes, Sango squinted and peered around the brightly lit enclosing.

"Where am I?" She called hoarsely her throat was dry.

"Here. Drink." The sweet voice commanded. The cool water touched her lips. She drank greedily.

"You were captured like the rest of us, by the Inuyoukai soldiers. They sometimes catch us travelers that use their back roads…" Satisfied, Sango looked around the room. Men, women and children; these people were normal, everyday village folk, staring back at her. "You are a rare find my dear. Are you and you little friend from the slayer's village?" Sango looked at the older woman and nodded.

"Yes. I am the last."

"I know who you are." A younger man stepped forward. "You're the chief's daughter. You still hunt demons even though your clan is gone."

Sango again nodded. She was embarrassed. "Yes."

"What are you doing being caught in the Western Lands?"

Suddenly it hit her_. 'I've been captured by Inu warriors, and I'm a Taijya. Oh no.'_ She thought.

The barricaded down began to unlock from the outside. Loud clanking of chains and bolts.

"Alright everyone out! Lets go humans you're leaving!" The loud voice began to shout as the door open. "Everyone out! Grab your items you're going to the gates!"

Everyone made noises of relief. Gathering what little items they had, everyone began to exit the small room one by one.

The tall sergeant stepped in the doorway.

"You." He called to Sango.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Unaware of what was going, as she made her way Sango was stopped as she made her way towards the door.

"You and the cat demon are to stay until further notice. Put her in the servant's quarters!"

A pair of strong arms picked her up.

"No! Let me go. I've done nothing wrong!" She struggled defenseless. Thrashing her legs, she kicked and screamed. "No! Let me go! Kirara!"

She searched for the tiny cat, only to see her in a small steel cage. She meowed in distress watching her mistress being taken away.

"Restrain her!"

Another pair of arms encircled her legs. Aiming her foot right for the soldiers jaw she tried to kick. He caught her foot with ease laughing.

"Whoa she's feisty."

Frustration. Her face was pink with anger.

Promptly plopping her slender frame on an empty futon, the guards locked Sango in the strange room, laughing on their way out.

Immediately Sango ran to the door banging. "Let me out! Let me out!"

For nearly an hour the door was assaulted, her screams bellowing from within. Angrily servants passed by the door, their already sensitive ears twitched in annoyance.

Hearing the sound of jangling keys, she suddenly stopped. Hearing the lock begin to turn Sango stared in anticipation as the wooden door began to crack open. Her heart thundered in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello?" a small voice called from behind the door. "I'm coming in."

Sango exhaled as she watched an Inu girl, who appeared younger than her, emerge from behind the door. She smiled and softly closed the door behind her. Not much shorter than Sango, the girl had striking green eyes. Her skin was tanned, showing light freckles along the bridge of her nose. Long dark brown hair and straight cut bangs shaped her lovely face.

Assessing the young female was not there to harm her Sango sat down, petting the sleeping Kiara waiting for the girl to state her purpose.

"Hello. My name is Kajita. You're the new servant girl, right?"

Sango whipped her head around and blurted shocked. "Servant girl?"

She got up and walked up to the girl. "Listen here, I am no servant to anyone."

Kajita kept her composure mustering a wholehearted smiled. "I'm sorry I did mean to offend you. Situations like this can be stressful for anyone-I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Sango."

"Sango." She tried it out on her tongue. "Very pretty name." She grinned.

Noting the older girls distress, Kajita tried to comfort her. "Please don't be upset. I was taken when I was young as well. My father was a peasant farmer and couldn't pay his taxes. He used me as payment."

Burying her face in her hands asked the girl. "Why did they keep me and let the others go?"

"Do not fret. It is rare when a human is invited to stay at the palace. It is an honor. You must be of great importance."

Kajita was oblivious to the fact that Sango was a Taijiya. Obviously no one had connected the dots and pegged Sango as a demon slayer. If anyone knew it would surely be her life. Until she could figure out how to get away from this mess she would have to pretend.

Promptly after meeting Kajita, Sango was put into a plain kimono and sent on remedial errands rather than hard labor. Since all of the servants and staff were demon, Sango stood out. They didn't mind the young human woman so much. Merely staring at times, they would go back to their tasks once seeing the mysterious new addition to the castle. Sango would stay to herself, waiting to see her companion when she would return to her small quarters.

She hid her identity as a Taijiya and did as she was told. Having yet to see the master of the house, Sango had only heard his name.

'_Sesshomaru.'_ She recognized his name. The sole heir the Western Lands. Remembering her lessons on the Inuyoukai, Sango recalled her father's words.

"_The Inu demons have a pack hierarchy, Sango. They form bonds that are life long. If you hurt one, you should expect the wrath of all. The son of the last Inu leader took the throne at a young age after his father broke the bond with his mate and producing a hanyou with a human woman."_

Sango listened among the servant's whispers about their master. He was handsome, debonair, and devoid of any emotion. Sango thought the women would swoon the way they were talking. Only certain servants tended to him on a regular basis. Others would rarely get a glimpse of their lord unless it was special occasion.

* * *

It was rare when nobody bugged the young lord. Taking advantage of the moment he walked in the gardens enjoying the sweet scents that surrounded him. He watched his young ward run among the flowers, nearly picking them all excitedly. Whoever his mate was to be she would have to except that he was raising a human child as his own. Finally admitting it to himself, Sesshomaru ultimately accepted that the young girl he saved so long ago was staying. There was no way she would stand for leaving his side either.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look that the cherry blossoms!" Gathering an arm full of flowers the little girl ran to her master holding them up for him to see. She giggled and threw them in the air, eliciting a deep laugh from her lord. Hugging his leg the young girl smiled, he patted her head.

She was the only one to see the cold demon's face crack a smile. His porcelain features always softened exclusively for her. The joy in her eyes was real. That was one of the many things he came to envy about Rin. No matter what, seeing him would lift the young girls spirits. He held no contempt when he looked at the little girl. Her purity was exceptional and rare. Sesshomaru treasured that the most about her.

Brought from his thoughts he heard the clearing of a throat. Turning back to the intruder of their moment he peered over his shoulder. A servant waited patiently.

"What is it?"

"You're lunch is ready sire."

He nodded turning back down towards the brown eyes watching him, the smile hidden within his robes. Although he did not eat food often, Sesshomaru would indulge the child occasionally to have lunch together.

"Come Rin, its time for lunch. We have much to discuss."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

He wondered how he would break the news to her. There would soon be new additions two their odd family. Sesshomaru knew the little girl wanted a mother, any female to bond with. Her caretakers only bothered with the girl because they had to. Rin needed someone who was going to be there, as she got older. Relate to her. He sighed and watched Rin squeal in delight. Her favorite food had been prepared for lunch on this day.

* * *

"You! Come here!"

Sango looked up surprised to see a hand pointing her way. It was Yumi. She bossed everyone around because she was head of the servants. One of few servants that were close to Lord Sesshomaru, she micro managed the servants without pause.

"One of the servants is sick. You come with me!"

Sango's anger flared. No one had ever talked to her that way. She stood absently going back to Kajita's words.

"_Sango, some demons are more excepting than others of humans." Kajita frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't exactly to big on them."_

"_Then why did his father think to make a hanyou all those years ago?"_

_Surprised at Sango's knowledge of her people Kajita smiled._

"_You must understand, not all the people that dwell within this kingdom trust humans because of that. It is the way things have been. Lord Sesshomaru has brought a human child a few years back. He treats her as if she is his own."_

"_So he likes humans?"_

"_No. He seems to only favor her."_

Yumi pulled at Sango's sleeve. "Come on girl."

Sango sighed. "I have to get out of here."

Heavy. The fine silks and posh materials weighed more than the young slayer could manage. On her way to the seamstress with Yumi and two other servants, they walked through the gardens. Struggling to get her footing, Sango stumbled.

"Ah-oomph!" She landed with a thud.

Sango was on her back, the raw materials landing on top of her.

"Pick that up you insolent fool." Yumi seethed straining to keep her voice low.

Scrambling to retrieve the precious fabrics, she heard the laugh of a child. Grabbing the last piece of silk Sango turned to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her across the garden. A human child, a little girl looked at her in interest.

She stared back noticing the expensive silks she adorned. _'Is she royalty?'_ the Taijiya thought.

The child was in someone's company. White robes and hair that shone like silver in the sun. His ears perked almost elfishly out of his head. Sango knew that was no man. He was demon. Hearing her laugh again, the girl began to point in her direction. Sango's eyes flew open as the god like being begun to turn his head.

'_It's the lord of the West!'_

Suddenly she was pulled by her collar out of sight by none other than Yumi, dragged in the direction of the seamstress.

"I told you to come on!"

* * *

He watched her eat happily. Rin never ceased to amaze him with her tiny world of happiness. Sesshomaru pondered his predicament as he sipped his tea.

Finally he spoke. "How have your lessons been?"

She looked up from her sandwich smiling. "Good Sesshomaru-sama! Mai-san has been very patient with Ri-I mean with me!"

He smiled. "Good. As soon as you finish for this week, and I get a really good report from Mai, you'll get something special."

"Really!"

"Yes really."

He sipped his tea again. "Rin, I have something to talk to you about. It will change things…permanently."

Looking up from her cup of tea she looked in interest. Her smiled was still intact. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I will be courting a female in due time..."

He looked to the child for her reaction. She smiled. "Does this mean I will have a mother very soon?" Maybe Rin knew more than he thought she did.

He smiled. "Yes and siblings."

Rin's smile grew wider. She giggled. "I will have brothers and sisters to play with?"

The demon lord chuckled. "Yes." He said sipping his tea again.

"Sessh-" She stopped in mid sentence staring off in the distance behind him. Her smile grew faint.

Perplexed by her abrupt silence the demon lord looked up stared.

"Rin? What is it?"

"A lady." She pointed beyond behind him. "I see her." Rin giggled.

"She's pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Lord Sesshomaru look!"

He turned around behind him, only to see an empty path leading to the palace.

Quizzically he looked back at the little girl.

"I don't see anyone."


End file.
